


Wishes do Come True

by DelphiniumLily



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brief choking, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, M/M, Slight Sub/Dom, caring bucky, cute Steve, cute bucky, slight dom bucky, slight sub steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiniumLily/pseuds/DelphiniumLily
Summary: One-shot of Steve and Bucky coming back from a mission. Steve got really cold, so Bucky goes to check on him afterwards, and they fondue. Partly.Just kinda cute but also smutty.





	Wishes do Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the awful summary, I wrote this while sleep deprived. Not my best, but I hope you enjoy!

Steve's shaking still hasn't subsided, and it's been more than enough time for him to have warmed up by now. He can feel Bucky's worried eyes on him, and he tries to get his shivers under control.

An especially loud whimper slips passed his gritted teeth, and Bucky immediately stops his pacing to take a seat beside Steve and tuck the blonde under his arm, into his side.

A happy sigh escapes Steve and he subconsciously snuggles deeper into his best friend's warmth. A smile graces Bucky's lips.

"All you had to do was ask, Stevie," he murmurs. Said blonde simply grunts and presses himself closer.

"You're really warm, you know that? Like my own heater," Steve giggles.

Bucky chuckles, "Reminds me of when you were small, too proud to ask for help even when it was killing ya not to." He looks almost wistful as he meets Steve's eyes, and Steve feels something similar reverberate through his chest.

"Sometimes I wish I could be small again," it's a whisper of a confession, and Bucky isn't entirely sure Steve said anything at all, until the blonde continues, "I didn't have all these responsibilities, didn't have to give orders all the time or have people depend on me. 'Was just easier."

Bucky opens his mouth to speak, but Natasha cuts him off before he can say anything, "Jet's landed, time to get off." He thanks her with a nod, the only sign that Steve's moved is the absence of his body against Bucky's.

Bucky sighs, and grabs his duffel, "Where've ya run off to this time, pal?"

\---

Steve slips out of Bucky's grasp while his focus is on Nat. He's out of the Quinjet within seconds, beelining towards the shower. Anything to wash away the bone deep chill that's settled over him.

Once in the privacy of his own chambers, he begins the lengthy process of removing his suit. Stealth, this time. It's his favorite, the blue a nice change from the spangles on his regular tac gear.

Steve narrates as he goes, "Shield by the bed, boots at the door... The rest can go to be washed."

The water is set at just the right temperature, when he steps into the tub. He closes his eyes and let's himself sink into the warmth.

\----

Bucky can't stop thinking about what Steve said, can't help but feel he should do something about it. _Then what're you waiting for, Barnes_? His conscience nags at him, and for once, he decides to listen to it. Anything for his Stevie.

He makes his way to the captain's room, knocking softly. There's no response, so he lets himself in, calling out to Steve so as not to alarm him. Again, there's no response.

Now Bucky's getting worried, following the trail of clothes strewn across the floor to the bathroom.

The door is ajar, and he slips in through the crack, relief flooding his senses when his gaze falls on Steve. He's curled in on himself, head resting against the edge of the bathtub, eyes closed. Bucky _aww's_ mentally, smiling fondly when his boy sighs and sinks further down into the water.

Bucky picks up the discarded washcloth, and soaks it again. He runs it gently along the soft skin of Steve's arm, where it's pink from heat. A small movement from Steve, and Bucky's eyes flick up to meet baby blue eyes peeking out from under thick lashes. Bucky finds himself struck, not for the first time, by Steve's beauty.

"Hey there," Bucky smiles, "How're you feeling?"

Steve blinks at him slowly, then smiles, "M good Buck."

Bucky runs the cloth over Steve's shoulder, reveling in the soft exhale the blonde releases.

He keeps washing Steve, wetting the cloth and running it over different parts of him, until he reaches the man's lower abdomen. Here, the blonde shifts, and Bucky hesitates, but the look on his face tells Bucky he's enjoying it.

Resuming, he brushes it over his best friend's calves, then over muscular thighs. He maintains his focus on Steve the whole time, making sure he's okay, but all he sees is contentment. It makes stopping that much harder, especially when Steve cracks his eyes open, and whines.

"W-why'd you stop?" Bucky furrows his brows, meeting Steve's eyes.

"Whaddya mean, Stevie? I finished washing ya, sweetheart." The endearment adds itself on to the end of his statement, without Bucky's permission, but it has Steve biting his lip and his eyelashes fluttering shut.

He moves Bucky's hand, still holding the soap-lathered washcloth, and brings it to his lower abdomen, teeth sinking sinfully deep into those plush, pink lips. His normally baby blue eyes are dark and hooded, and he bats them at Bucky. "Don't stop, please."

"Anything you want doll," Bucky promises, "Anythin' at all, I'll give it to you."

Steve bucks his hips into Bucky's touch when he slides the cloth down, inch by inch, over golden skin. He doesn't even try to quiet his noises when Bucky shushes him, "I've got you doll, gonna take care of you now. Don't you worry, baby."

The blonde arches back, a gasp falling from his bitten red lips, and a whine tears from his throat when Bucky pauses to rid himself of his shirt, now in just his boxers. "Shh, Stevie, just gonna get in there with you, is that alright?"

The response is a vigorous nod, and a, "Please, please Bucky, need you."

Bucky settles himself behind Steve, pulling the blonde so his back presses against Bucky' front. Both of them moan at the contact, and Bucky presses an open mouthed kiss to Steve's neck.

Steve bares his throat for Bucky to lay claim, and Bucky licks and nips at the blush reddened skin. He tightens his hold around his love's middle when he finds an especially sensitive spot, paying it it's due attention as Steve writhes.

He uses the distraction it gives Steve to wrap a hand around the soldier's hardened length, pumping his hand and twisting around the tip. "Bucky!" All Steve can manage are breathy moans and whines, and a grin overtakes Bucky's face.

"You like that baby? Like my hand on your cock?" Steve keens, and Bucky smirks with the knowledge that Steve was always one for a little dirty talk. Or maybe a lot. "Think I could make you come like this? You want that, babydoll?"

Steve cries out when Bucky's teeth scrape over his sweet spot, and Bucky swipes his thumb over his cock's leaking slit. "Please, yes. Bucky, please wanna come. Please let me come!"

"How could I refuse, with you asking so sweet like that, hmm? Come whenever you want, darlin." He speeds up his rhythm, grinding his hips against the swell of Steve's ass.

The man in his arms squeaks, unsure of whether to move his hips forward or roll them back to meet Bucky's shallow thrusts. He settles for letting Bucky do the work, and his moans increase in volume when Bucky slides a leg between Steve's to spread his thighs wider.

The new position increases Steve's pleasure, and he throws his head back onto Bucky's shoulder, hot breath fanning Bucky's cheek. The sergeant's metal hand, which he had been keeping away from the blonde, trails up his arm and comes to cover his exposed throat.

Steve lets out a moan, and when Bucky's hand applies the tiniest bit of pressure, he downright _mewls_.

Bucky does it again, testing to see if what he saw was real. Sure enough, when his metal hand constricts, Steve goes slack in his grip, warm and pliant.

"Didn't know you liked that, Stevie," he knows Steve is close with the way his eyes are glazing over, "Makes me wonder what other kinks you have hidden."

The blush spreading down the captain's chest betrays him, and Bucky leans in, nipping lightly at Steve's earlobe. "Bet you'd love to be spanked, wouldn't you _baby boy_?"

That's it for Steve. His brow furrows, and his lips fall open to form an 'O', erotic bliss painted beautifully on his features. He cries out as his orgasm tears through him, shaking as thick white ropes stream from his cock, covering Bucky's hand, but washing away soon after.

"Too bad, I would've liked to see what you taste like," Bucky grins wolfishly, and Steve's cock makes a valiant effort to come again, dribbling weakly.

Once he's finished, he slumps against Bucky. After a minute or so, the brunette carefully extracts himself from the bathtub, shushing Steve's noise of concern, "Don't worry, baby, I'm here."

He quickly dries himself off, wrapping his towel around his waist and grabbing one of the fluffier ones for Steve.

He pulls Steve up out of the water, immediately bundling him up in the big towel, loving the way the blonde's eyes close and he hums happily.

Once Steve is dry, Bucky coaxes him into wrapping his legs around Bucky's waist so he can carry him more easily, arms around Bucky's neck and face tucked into his shoulder, where he's nuzzling softly.

Bucky gets them dressed quickly, and makes sure to have Steve wear one of his own shirts, smirking at the blush coloring his neck.

He gets them into bed, barely under the covers when Steve has burrowed himself halfway under Bucky, face pressed into his chest. The sergeant wraps his arms around Steve, and presses a kiss to his hair.

"Buck?" Steve asks after a while, voice quiet and unsure.

Bucky cards a hand through blond locks, "Yeah, baby?"

"I..." He trails off, and Bucky lifts his chin with an index finger, meeting his eyes with an intense gaze.

"Whatever you wanna say, go ahead and say it. Yeah can tell me anything, pal. Always."

"Love you," the blonde blurts out, and then shoves his face back into Bucky's chest, hiding. This time, Bucky _aww's_ out loud, and hugs his Stevie even tighter.

"I love you too, baby boy, love you so much," he squeezes him once when Steve giggles happily, and kisses his temple," Never gonna stop loving you." 

_The end_

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment! Also, please let me know if you find any errors so I can fix them. 
> 
> I might do an ongoing fic next, so lemme know what I should write it about. :D


End file.
